The Dare
by Selenator4life
Summary: Selena moves to a new school only to know that she will go throught heart break , love , sadness , and humiliation. Demi always gets dared at the beggining of the year, each year the dare gets better if you want to know what it is i suggest you read the story... first chapter will be short because I dont know if its good enough to continue so review and ENJOY


Hey there im knew to this so sorry if it sucks but try to enjoy…

Disclaimer: I own nothing or anybody

This takes place in high school, Selena and Demi are not famous in this story there normal seniors and well let me stop talking and get this on the road. ENJOY!

Age

Selena Gomez = 18  
Demi lovato = 18  
Zac Efron= 18  
Nick Jonas= 18  
Miley Cyrus= 17  
Taylor Swift= 18  
Joe Jonas= 18

Selena P.O.V

I was awoken by the sound of my annoying alarm clock. I rolled over to the right and hit the alarm clock as hard as I could but I failed miserably. After five minutes of trying I gave up when my mom busted through my door and greeted me with her famous get up you have to go to school speech. You see this wasn't a normal school day where you would go to school and have your friends pull you in for tight I miss you hugs and to talk about what they did over summer and who they met, this was different because I was going to a new school were I didn't know anybody. Let's just hope everything goes well. Once I finished my usual morning routine I headed downstairs to find my dad drinking coffee and reading the newspaper and my mom was making breakfast. I sat down at the living room table and started eating my mom's famous pancakes when she got into protective and apologetic mode.

Mandy- sweetheart I know you're mad at us for moving but you have to think positive about this you'll make knew friends and meet new boys.

I didn't even look at her once she knew from the beginning that I wasn't okay with this but she still managed to take my dads side. Once I finish eating breakfast I head to the door but only to be bothered by my mom again. Im taking you to school she said and with that I got in the car and sat in the passenger's seat. The ride to school was an awkward silence we had finally reached Tribeca prep before I could get out of the car my mom hands me pepper spray and tells me to stay safe and to only use it for emergencies, I shot her a wtf look and she took the hint"Theres maniacs out there that want to rape or kill you" she said concerned. I took the spray can just to make her shut up. After that I entered school and everybody I mean it everybody was staring at me like I was an alien or something. I was trying to find my locker when a cute curly haired boy bumped into me.

"Im sorry I didn't see you there are you okay", he said with concern clear in his voice

"Really you didn't see me everyone else seems to notice me" I said sarcastic

He laughs and sticks out his hand, "Nick" he says with a small smile

I shake his hand,"Selena" I reply

"Im having trouble finding my locker can you please help because if you don't I WILL DIE" I say in a dramatic voice... he laughs and points to one of the lockers without me even showing him my locker number I must've had a confused/shock expression on my face because he answers immediately "it's the only one available" Nick says and with that he leaves. I walked over to my locker and tried to open it "Open you fucking locker" I mumbled and that's when a angelic voice said "Need help"the girl said well i assumed because it sounded like a girl "Yes i actually need your help" I said. i kept my eyes on the locker the whole entire time

Demi P.O.V

I woke up when my phone ringed I ignored it at first but then it just wouldn't stop ringing so I picked up the phone "What" I said anger clear in my voice  
"Don't raise you're voice at me young lady, where the hell are you" she said with anger clear in her voice "Mom im okay im at Ashley's house don't start calling the cops saying I was kidnapped or something" I said "Okay are you coming home to get ready for school" I interrupted her "No I brought some clothes with me" I said "Okay be careful alright"she said believing I was at Ashley's when I was at a friends house smoking weed drinking and having sex with everybody, moms are stupid."Alright ill see you after school" and with that I hung up racing over to the bathroom and pucking in the toilet for what seemed like hours. I took a shower and got in my car to go to school. I reached the student parking lot and parked my car "Hey Demi did you have fun last night" Zac said with a smirk on his face "Yeah, I did things you'll never be able to "I returned the smirk back. As we walked through the entrance I was being tackled by desperate girls in need for sex, I just blew them off and they eventually left. "So what did you do over the summer" Zac said "Normal routine smoke, drink, and have sex what about you" I said with no emotion. "I went to Florida to see my dad, spend quality time together" Zac said. We got to our lockers just to be greeted by more friends Mley, Taylor, and Joe. We all shared hugs and they started rambling about guys they met and girls they hooked up with. That's when I got a text from Zac "Dare time". You see each year I get dared to do something at the beginning of the year so it didn't surprise me at all. The hallway suddenly got quiet and Zac quickly pointed out my next victim. I looked in his direction and I couldn't believe my eyes she was gorgeous, beutiful words can't describe her. I zoned out for a couple of minutes until Zac shoved me that's when I got back to reality. "So what's the dare" I said ready for anything and I hope it's to kiss her. "You will have to make a sex tape with her" he said with a serious tone in his voice, is he out of his mind "What the hell Zac couldn't you pick something a little easier" I said "Its our last year in high school best for last, don't worry you have the Lovato charm" Zac said with a smirk "I do have the charm" I said "cocky much, anyways you have a month to complete this task so don't worry oh and here she comes" Zac said and with that he disappears. So were Locker neighbors awesome that's a start, I couldn't help but notice she was having trouble with her locker so I started my charm. "Need help" I sad smoothly "Yes I actually need your help" she said making no eye contact just staring at the locker. "Punch the locker 3 times and it'll open" I said. She tried the technique that I told her and it opened successfully "Thanks im Selena" she said while turning around to only lock eyes with me, her eyes were amazing chocolate brown orbs I got lost in them. She cleared her throat and broke what seemed to be a staring contest. "So your name is..." she said I thought for a second and started panicking, what's my name I cant remember "Umm I don't seem to remember right now" I said and she let out an adorable laugh I swear I must've looked like a moron "Is your name Demi" she said questionable I was shocked how can a girl I just met know my name without me even telling her "Yeah how did yo- "I was interrupted when she said "You're bracelet has you're name on it" she said "Right". The bell rang "well ill see you later" she said and with that she left." What is she doing to me?" I said to myself

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED


End file.
